


☄ If Skull was... Dark Pit

by Firehedgehog



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Wings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: He dreamed of flying





	☄ If Skull was... Dark Pit

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dark Pit, the snark alone sent em giggling

If Skull was a stunt rider and well, just finally getting back to a non cursed life. He thought he might be a writer or artist, not that the others knew, they’d tease or make fun of him and the purple haired Cloud was actually good at those.

Maybe he would try one of those is a few years, when the others realized that he wasn’t aging.

He was always moving on, ever moving onto another life leaving those he’d learned to care behind.

Makeup and certain clothing made him look older and much taller, hiding the fact he looked like a fourteen year old.. maybe?

Hmm.. he should start plotting his next life, he had maybe three years before it was noticeable. Maybe back to his original black hair and red eyes, been awhile since he went original.

He could even wear tank tops, after all no one knew the burn like tattoos that looked like black wings on his back.

Still it was a beautiful evening sky, closing his eyes he could just feel as if he was flying across it as if the wings were real.

He wished Clouds could form flame wings, he wanted to fly.

It was as he was meant to fly, to be free.

Maybe it was his flames that made him feel like this, to be free and never controlled.

He rubbed his temples and winces, he’d almost remembered somethings.

Blue eyes, maybe brown hair....

“Who am I, who are you?” the immortal teen asked the sky and his lost memories.

Sighing he heading off on his bike.

OoOoO

“I was so sure,” Pit said unhappily, as he landed on the sandy dirt below, his wings glowed behind him showing he was using his precious minutes of flight to be there.

“I know Pit, we’ve felt Dark quite a few times over the years,” Palutena said gently over there link.

“It’s not fair, we keep missing him. We still have no clue what that attack did yo him all those years ago,” Pit said unhappily, missing his twin/clone/other half.

“Head back, you have only a few minutes left,” she told him.

“Right, Skyland here I come,” Pit said and then he was gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☄ _Firehedgehog | Kid Icarus_
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>  RISK TAKERS  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."


End file.
